fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zenki7/Random stuff in FNAF SMBX
Yo! This is mah first proper blog on this wiki. It's about random stuff from the FNAF SMBX series. Points and Lives in FNAF SMBX Intro My first section will be about the use of poins and lives in the first game from the series, Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X. In this game, some items give you points when you collect them. The most prominent one of these has to be the cupcake, but rarely, the night guard also drops these blinking paychecks, that also give you points when you collect them. So, I was curious and wanted to know, if these points are good for anything. Interview with Seme Seme, mah best friend and creator of the series, told me this: When I asked her why she wouldn't go and add a scoreboard for the first FNAF SMBX, she said this: Playing the game So, I went and did as she said. Yeah! FNAF SMBX is a lot about exploring the pizzeria from FNAF! I figured out that one very quickly as well, as there were no enemies and only these glowy orb things. I played as Foxy and when I couldn't reach some of these orbs, Seme told me, that the game was built around Bonnie, so you can't reach all orbs with Foxy. But I wanted to keep playing, so I said: "Screw this! I'm gonna explore the pizzeria instead!" So, I kept running around and talked to a signpost in front of the Backstage, which told me stuff about Fazbear employees. This seemed like a neat little thing to me. I went into the Backstage anyways and these heads were lookin' at the screen. They didn't look like FNAF animatronic heads, but certainly caught the atmosphere of FNAF, even if the game is more lighthearted than Scott's original FNAF. (Seme said, she will add proper FNAF animatronic heads with the graphics update) I went back to the Dining Area and the tables were neatly arranged and it really looked like the Dining Area in 2D. The best part has to be the funny building on the right, that looks like it's straight out of one of these cartoony nineties' physics simulator games. I went into the funny building and it turned out to be the Kitchen, which was all frozen over and slippery! Yup! That Kitchen would indeed be way too funny for regular FNAF! It was such a hilarious place, but I think, it will be even funnier when Seme releases the graphics update. I went back outside and visited the West Hall, which seemed really empty besides that house in the middle. The house was the Supply Closet, which looked like a cozy, lil' place. Walked over to the West Hall Corner and got smashed by a security door! This game has jumpscares after all! Luckily, there's cupcakes around, so I went back and collected some and then went for the West Hall Corner again. I found out, that you only need to closely watch these security doors and move past them when they are rising back up. Then I got jumpscared again by that funky disco door light! The thing turned out to be harmless, so I entered the Office. Night guard was all wobbly and scared and had two more security doors. It thought: "That can't be all that's to the game." And I went over to the other door and left! To mah surprise, Foxy was able to enter the East Hall Corner, which he can't enter in the regular FNAF. So I went past the funky disco thingy and the doors and founds lots of moons and cupcakes! When you collected them, left to the Dining Area and came back, these reappeared, so I was able to farm points and lives until the score and lives counters maxed out. It turned out, that collecting points for your score doesn't do anything but looking nice. Also, if you just go and can grind points, then a scoreboard really doesn't make any sense for the first FNAF SMBX, as anyone with enough patience can just grind their way to the top. I went and collected all secret orbs, that I could get with Foxy and saved mah game on the world map. When I went back in, I chose Freddy, mah favorite animatronic, instead. With Freddy, collecting the remaining orbs turned out really easy and his funny dance move when he jumps makes him even faster than Foxy! I think, Seme based Freddy's fast flyin' dance on the teleporting thingy he does in the original FNAF. So, flying dancin' really fast, I easily got past all doors and jumpscared the night guard by jumpin' on his head. I like how the night guard reacts when you enter his room and how the game has an ending text and funny dance music when you win. I beat the game with 100% and then I kept playing with the other animatronics. These all seem to play like their original FNAF counterparts behave, which is pretty cool. I also like how you play as the animatronics instead of the night guard. After playing through the game a few times, I already like it a lot and really recommend it to other FNAF fans. It still needs some graphical touch ups and its a bit of a shame, you can't get the orbs with all characters, but its atmosphere is hilarious and cheerful and its plot, the controls of the animatronics and the music fit really well! It's really something else to have a FNAF game set on exploration and it gives you some custom night feeling, cause it doesn't have a nights mechanic. I also liked how all animatronics can go to any room or hallway and that you unlock characters by finding their respective blocks. Ecks dee! XD I can't wait to join Seme in playtesting the other installments in the series! :3 Oi! That's everything for now. See ya later! Zenki Category:Blogs Zenki7